Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony Part 4
by Darren5001
Summary: Surprise guest star in...a changeling? Relax, it's Thorax. Sunset makes her decision, but still wants a party. Enjoy songs from ponies/humans, lots of dancing, then tears at the end. But could there be a surprise for Twilight Sparkle? This one is a K plus, wholesome fun. Yes, Trixie Pony and Starlight Glimmer are there too.


Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony part 4

The big giant goblin was in an area in the Ponyville forest.

'Are you sure this is going to work?" the goblin asked Discord the dragon. "Why did you turn me into this ugly troll with what, a gumdrop on my head?"

"I don't know. I saw it in my mind of the human world, and if it helped these Teen Titans out of some alternate Pegasus land, it will help Sunset, as lame as you think it is. You're right, you do look terrible, but it's for a good cause. Trixie is bringing them over. You sure gave her quite a fright."

"So if this human world falls, our world falls?" the goblin asked.

'Yes, and they're coming. I thought just the royalty would be bringing Sunset, but there's everybody else. Go on, commit mayhem. Rip out trees and hurl rocks, and grunt."

The big goblin was ripping out things and throwing them in the Evergreen forest. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Sunset, and the other ponies and humans saw the troll rampaging in the pony forest.

"Oh no, he could hurt the animals doing that. He's damaging their homes," Fluttershy said in fright.

"Wow, that is the biggest monster I've ever seen in all our perils," Spike said.

"We can stop this troll easily," Rainbow Dash said.

'But it's up to Sunset. You can't involve in something that's up to her,' Spike said.

"But I already told you I got no pony powers or friendship," Sunset said.

"But we got confidence in you. Trust your instincts. Go stop the troll. We'll back you up. Trust and believe in yourself, my student,' Celestia said.

"I don't know why we're not allowed to do this, but you can, Sunset. I believe in your ability. You do have friendship if you try. There is something inside of you and only you can bring it out. I believe in your power," Twilight said, her horn glowing. The other Mane 5 ponies' horns glowed.

"You got to stop the monster, not stand around. I got a home you know," Trixie said in sheer panic.

"You left your home in the castle," Spike told her.

"I think you can stop the monster if you believe in yourself and not show fear. You got friendship," Jessie said.

"I hope it's a lot of friendship to stop that ugly thing out there," Joey said.

"I got a feeling I think I know what this could be all about, but let it play out," Deirdre said, her arms folded as already, she just made out a dragon that didn't do a good job at hiding.

"Hey, is that Discord hiding out there? Is he doing this?" Jessie asked firmly.

"I agree with Deirdre. Let it play out," Celestia said.

"That has to be the worse monster ever in our region to be on a rampage," Maud pony said.

"I got to say he's crankier then I am," Cranky said.

"But the humans can help," Trixie said. She made instruments appear.

"Uh, how exactly is that going to help?" Jessie asked of the small keyboard. She felt like the Peanut character Schroeder by his kid sized piano.

"Whoops," Trixie made the instrument bigger.

"This is mine, Trixie. Thank you for bringing it," Ursula smiled as that was her favorite pony from the show in Trixie. She was the inspiration in why she changed. Trixie pony smiled at the human that admired her. Ursula put on her guitar.

"Who can play keyboard though? I'm basic guitar," Deirdre said, holding her guitar.

'Why do we need music for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just play it like this,' Trixie said. She put her hoofs on the keyboard and used magic to play a unique familiar sound that cinched it for Deirdre, Jessie, and Ursula that this was familiar! "Then, Twilight, you and your ponies let out your powers musically, like this," Trixie let out her power from her horn in rhythm to the music in demonstration like a magical flashing light.

"We have to let the magic out in rhythm to the music?" Twilight asked.

"You want to help Sunset don't you?" Trixie asked in a horrific voice. "You got to stop that thing."

"I think I can do it. My Mom has been teaching me keyboard playing as it's best to play more then just your instrument,' Ursula said. She gave her guitar to Jessie to hold. Ursula stood by the keyboard in her size. Trixie replayed the tune with her hoofs. Ursula followed along.

"That's it, play it like that and don't stop,' Trixie got on the keyboard and started to play her magic to the beat in magical pulsating lighting as Trixie stood on the keyboard and bobbed her body. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all played out the strange beat from their horns. Ursula stood by the keyboard and started to play out familiarized music from Teen Titans Go. She remembered how it sounded and hit the right keys as Trixie pony bobbed her head. The other ponies watched Ursula playing the keyboard to soothe the savage beast. Sunset heard the musical beat playing out and stopped for a moment and saw it was Ursula. She saw the rampaging troll stopped pounding and ripping out things. She saw Twilight and her friends emitting glows to the sound of the musical beat as Deirdre and Jessie joined on guitar.

(After 10 seconds, this is how music goes:  watch?v=taDJb8P_iNg&t=52s ) She looked at Celestia and Twilight nodding. She can hear their words.

I believe in my friendship. I believe in my power. Sunset said directly to herself…and she felt a glow! The ponies all gasped! Twilight and her friends saw something magical! Elizabeth got into another position after asking Cadence to fly her to another spot to film Sunset changing. The ponies and Jessica, Joey, Jessie, Cassie, Bryce, Venus, Kochi, and Deirdre gasped to see Sunset changing. Celestia's eyes misted as Sunset was awakening the power she had taught her. It was coming out! Sunset's flaming hair was like fire the way it floated up, a glowing horn grew out of her head, her dress turned into something very beautiful as her bare legs seemed to shine. Her dress was pink with an opening to show white and it fluttered like a cloud by her bare legs and she had on golden boots as she floated in the sky.

'Holy Pokemon evolution coming to life!" Daisy exclaimed as she and Regina saw Sunset evolved into something beautiful as she floated by the troll and gave him a concerned look.

"That's what I'm talking about, boo yah," Jessica couldn't resist saying.

"Boo yah? Humans sure have strange expressions,' Applejack said big.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light of darkness. I am truth. Ally to good, nightmare to you. You will not harm this land anymore." She held her hand out. "Take my hand and let me show you another way."

The troll held her hand. He heard Discord shouting at him to do it.

"It is not enough to calm me. You have to kiss me," The troll said.

Oh boy, this was a major test to say the least! Sunset was going to do it as she came up to the creature's face. She perked her lips, kissed the troll, and he started shrinking! Everybody was watching the troll shrink down! He turned into a darken slightly demon like pony with wings and glowing eyes. It was the ponies' arch rival!

"It's the changelings!" Cassie and Venus exclaimed in fright and hugged each other. They were the enemy!

'No wait a minute, didn't we change them for the good?" Twilight asked, arching her head and looking at the changeling that seemed very familiar, but why was he turned into a troll and made to damage the area? Thankfully he just damaged the trees as Fluttershy used her magic to put the damaged trees back.

( wiki/Changelings) Changelings are largely equine in appearance but possess insect-like characteristics. They have black carapace-like fur-less exteriors, webbed manes and tails, blue reflection-less eyes (unlike their queen's), fangs, bent horns, jagged ears, insect-like wings, and holes in their legs. Unlike ponies, changelings do not have cutie marks.

"My name is Thorax, and this is who I am, Sunset Shimmer. However, because Twilight and the ponies freed us, I am one of these now," Thorax changed to his true self as he was now taller with a green coat, orange pincers, and luminescent wings. He was tall as Sunset!

'Thorax, you were the giant ugly troll trying to destroy our area, but why?" Twilight asked.

"Why did you make her kiss you for?" Rainbow Dash asked, sticking out her tongue.

"Q, Discord, whoever you are, show yourself right now. You're the one that's done this," Deirdre called out.

'Come on you big baby. You know you did this," Trixie the pony said, using her glowing magic to drag Discord into the open and dumped him in a heap. The ponies looked at him angrily. Sunset was confused as she still had on the unique pretty costume.

"Humph, can't get good help as I told you Trixie to bring them here, not drag me out," Discord said.

"All you seem to do is give the humans a challenge and take personal pleasure. You made a former Changeling go into a rampage as a troll just to bring out Sunset into the open," Trixie said.

"You tell them, or I'll tell them. You made me sneak peeks into Celestia's thoughts when you know very well I didn't want to. I am not evil anymore," Thorax said.

"I wasn't trying to make you evil seeing into what Celestia saw in the visions," Discord said.

"Which is it first of all? Who are you? What are you? Why did you bring us here? You got the answers, so talk," Jessica held out the camera to the dragon.

"Give us the answers, Discord," Celestia insisted. "What is the purpose to make Sunset do what she did?"

"Come on, I was just awakening her power, and such to convince her to go back to the human world. I was going to put them all back when they accomplished the goal!" Discord said.

'You went to the human world and you manipulated as some God or whatever, and you took humans and put them here in my land," Celestia said.

'But these are good humans that got an ability, as different as the ponies use…"

"That's no excuse, Discord, and then you put 3 humans in our jail," Cadence said.

"I still had to do my job as a cop as the humans were naked in our land. I was going to free them, but you had to talk to them, Celestia."

"Majesty, wait,' Sunset spoke up. "There's been so much trouble in wanting me to go back to the human world. You helped me open my magic of friendship. Now I know I have it, and I must work to bring it out. I'll go back under one condition."

The ponies, the humans, and Discord all looked at Sunset that was now smiling in her heroine attire.

"I'll go back after you give me the best pony party ever!" Sunset held up her hands happily as the power now went away and she got her dress back.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight galloped over and Sunset picked up her friend. "I'll miss you though."

"I know, Twilight, but the human world needs me, just as Equestria needs you."

"You know, uh, there was a TV show on my world as Twilight, you are He Man and Sunset, you are She Ra, and you both have to be separated for a time. But I know things can and will work out for everybody," Jessie smiled. "I can't explain how, but Sunset is going to have a special friend in time and nobody will be as sad as they are right now."

'If Supergirl can have friends, so can Sunset," Elizabeth said.

"I am proud to have been your teacher, and I am confident someday, you'll come back,' Celestia said proudly to Sunset. Sunset felt loved by everyday as she held Twilight and hugged her.

'Let's get back and have a party!" Pinkie shouted with glee.

"I want to hear the human girls sing," Applejack said. Ursula grinned and strummed her guitar. 'Wow, human girl, I tune on my guitar like you!"

'Then you ponies can be my backup band," Ursula said.

"I got say too, and I say you better be our backup band,' Jessie said.

'I am a suave drummer you know. Give me some drums I can play," Joey said.

"And Ursula has her songs. Wow, this is a song I've wanted to do too, Ursula,' Deirdre said.

"Uh, though Discord made me do it, can I still join the party?" Thorax asked. "I never met humans."

"I still wanted to come and do my tricks, until Discord made me do this stupid scheme,' Trixie said.

"You can all come, and Discord, I'll trust you put everybody back when the party is over, and you don't pull this off ever again,' Celestia said.

'Yes, majesty,' Discord promised.

"It wouldn't be a party without you," Fluttershy smiled at Discord that blushed.

The moment everybody got back, it was time to party! Pinkie Pie fired a 21-canon salute for Sunset as only Pinkie Pie could come up with that one! Streamers and balloons rang out. Booths were set up to sell food and for games. Of course it was a little tough to have humans playing the carnival like games, until magic was used to make it fair. Magic was used to make the food bigger, except Jessica wanted it kept small so she can sample everything the ponies made, except for the oats. Trixie set up her wagon as a stage for her tricks assisted by Starlight Glimmer, her best friend. Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi liked the tricks Trixie did and gave her such applause she had always wanted and worked really hard. Trixie went over and gushed to be petted and fawned over and hugged. Sunset was surrounded and hugged by the humans. Then she knelt down and hugged the ponies. She hugged her best pal in the world Twilight. She gave Spike a kiss that made the dragon swoon. Just as Discord teased him, Sunset also gave him a kiss.

"You woke my power up, Discord."

"Well, don't spread it around," Discord said lightly.

"Pony party!" Cassie and Venus blew streamers after they were enlarged. Bryce and Kochi got to fly on ponies as Rarity and Applejack flew the boys and slapped hoofs with each other. Jessica got on the dashing Zephyr as Fluttershy made her brother fly the happy eager girl on his back. Elizabeth took many pictures of the pony party, and she got to ride on Princess Celestia that let her film the entire pony land. Jessie flew on Princess Cadence. Joey got to ride on Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie took the stage and started to sing. She threw streamers in the air:

Pinkie Pie the Party Planner

Pinkie Pie the pony

[Pinkie Pie]

Every single day there's something new you can plan for  
Every single day there's something wonderful to do  
But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say  
Today I plan a party and it's just for you

Vendor Pony: How's it going today, Pinkie?  
Pinkie Pie: Great, thanks! Got any streamers today?  
Vendor Pony: You betcha! Big party planned?  
Pinkie Pie: Don't you know it!

[Pinkie Pie]  
Don't have much time to gather all the things I need  
If I'm really gonna make this party fly  
For today's another day that all of Ponyville will say

[herd]  
There goes the super party pony Pinkie Pie!

[Mr. and Mrs. Cake]  
She planned our first foal shower where we played all sorts of games  
Having so much fun as we chose Pound and Pumpkin's names

[Diamond Tiara]  
She planned my cute-ceañera my dad made me, I won't lie  
I demanded all the best, I suppose she passed the test  
Sure it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie: Thanks, I guess?  
Art Vendor: What color paints do you need?  
Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna need the full rainbow!  
Art Vendor: A paintbrush too?  
Pinkie Pie: Yes, if you please!  
Banner Vendor: And what from me?  
Pinkie Pie: Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best!  
Banner Vendor: I don't doubt it!

[herd]  
Every single day there's something new we can plan for  
Every single day there's something wonderful to try  
But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can say  
"Today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie!"

Rarity: I don't know how she does it.  
Twilight Sparkle: Wow, look at her go!  
Applejack: Oh, boy! This is gonna be good!  
Fluttershy: Go, Pinkie, go!

[herd]  
There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be  
As great! (As great!) As fun! (As fun!)  
As our super party pony Pinkie!

Reprise  
[Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich]  
Super duper party ponies - that is me and you  
A party thrown by one is good, but not as great as two  
Come on and let's join forces, have twice the expertise  
Now let's all go to the party planned by Pinkie Pie and Cheese!

(Credit:  
Today I got the Lyrics from the wonderful people at  
wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki  
:D)

Jessie, Deirdre, Ursula, and Joey were ready. Jessie came over to the keyboard. Ursula gave Pinkie paper and whispered and then petted and kissed the pink pony. Pinkie looked at the words and gushed as they sounded fun and happy for an intro! Joey sat down by the drums after the instruments were made into their size. Joey clanked the sticks. Jessie played out the 'Can't Turn you loose' (Blues Brothers' Intro theme) on the keyboard. Jessie played out the note with one hand and the horn instrumental notes with the other on the pony keyboard that Rarity played. Rarity smiled of talent the human girl had, and she had hope her human counterpart had talent too. She also hoped the human girl wore a cute dress like Jessie had on, and she liked the pink star Jessie had on her face as a tribute to 'Jem.' Deirdre came out and pointed to Pinkie as she played out her guitar.

'Now ladies and gentlemen," Pinkie read the intro that the human used on her world. "It is my pleasure as the magistrate to introduce to you our attraction for today! Here they are, back from their extended tour of Fillidelphia, I mean, Phil-a-delphia and Mane…I mean, Man-hatten, won't you welcome from Minato, Japan of their world, Jessie Cassopolis, Joey Glad, Deirdre Sloan, and the star attraction, Ursula Llewellyn and Sunset Shimmer. Huh, Sunset Shimmer?"

The other ponies saw she was not on the throne but she was coming out with an electric guitar! Applejack gasped as that was her guitar, but she was OK if Sunset wanted to use it. Rainbow Dash had extra guitars anyway. Sunset grinned as she walked out and had on the pretty dress she had earlier as she liked that dress and didn't had on her leather jacket. Then Ursula came out with her guitar. She gave the guitar to Sunset as she went back. Ursula did a flip on the stage and came down in a split as she was cheered by the ponies for 'everything flashed' from under her dress so to speak as Ursula grinned and loved her body. This was going to be exciting in pony land to hear the humans sing! Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all got on the stage. Pinkie sat by her drum set and smiled at the human Joey by his drums. Applejack smiled at Deirdre as she suspected she gave Sunset her guitar that was human sized. Applejack and Rainbow Dash hooked on guitars by Deirdre and Ursula. Ursula had her song ready and the band was cued up. Rarity took her synthesizer from Spike and smiled at him.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3 go!" Ursula shouted as the band and the pony band kicked up the first song. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were caught up in the excitement of all the ponies' young and old alike. Trixie the pony was happy as she talked to the camera Elizabeth held. Elizabeth saw another pony coming over.

"Nobody touched your things at all, well, they all wanted to see what Discord was doing," the pony smiled.

'Thank you, Starlight, my pal," Trixie liked to hug her pal. Starlight Glimmer smiled and hugged her back. "Oh, this is my best pal Starlight Glimmer. I'll let her talk."

"Elizabeth, the song is starting!" Jessica shouted.

"I can tape it you know,' Elizabeth told her. "Go ahead."

"Boy, the human's song is great,' Starlight grinned.

"My name is Trixie Lulamoon. I wasn't a very good pony, but I am learning friendship and part of what I have to learn is to share, and not to compete or one up. That nearly cost me the only friend I had when I was a bad pony. I like to use my name a lot when I am the great and powerful Trixie. I tried to outduel Twilight twice, but I could not do it fairly. I learned to have friends. If there is a human of me, I hope she's cute, but I hope she has friends. No pony or human should ever be alone or be sad. I know what Sunset the human went through as I watched her on the TV. It's a sad feeling to be very alone and nobody liking you. I hope whoever the girls are that Twilight met, you better be good to her, or I'll find my way into your world and deal with you. Believe me, I am learning magic and I'll find that key if you do anything bad to Sunset and you better be friendly to her as she is every bit like my best pal, Starlight Glimmer."

"I am Starlight Glimmer, and I was a bad pony. I was trying to replace the cutie marks all ponies had with my staff of sameness that doesn't' exist anymore and it shouldn't. I was very mad in being stopped that I tried to rewrite time. I maliciously tried to destroy Equestria, but rather then confront me, Twilight saw the pain I was in when Sunburst earned his cutie mark and left for Canterlot and forgot me. It made me hurt. Rather then banish me or punish me, as they could've done the same thing for Trixie, I learned about friendship. Sure, ponies sometimes can go astray or be bad, but there is love even for a bad pony. I met Trixie and I relate to her. That's why we're friends. We're share and share as I watch over her wagon and assist her. Recently, Trixie and myself, Thorax, and Discord saved Equestria and I still learn to be a friend."

'Did we tell enough for you?" Trixie asked.

"Yes you did," Elizabeth said.

"Good, now it's time for us to party with the ponies and get hoof loose and fancy free," Starlight said happily as she and Trixie slapped hoofs and went to dance. Now Trixie and Starlight started dancing with the other ponies to the great song called 'Youngblood' that Ursula and Deirdre would sing out. Then by the end of the song, a surprise came up! But as for right now, listen to this as Pon 3 worked the lighting from the DJ pony booth and the ponies were dancing to the song along with the humans:

Youngblood

Ursula, Deirdre, and Sunset Shimmer

From Jem and the Holograms 2015 movie

[Verse 1: Ursula Llewellyn ]  
Who's got the heart of a hunter?  
Pounding like thunder  
Prowling the night  
Hot like an Indian summer  
Beat of a drummer  
Coming alive

[Pre-Chorus 1: Ursula]  
If you got game, boy, you can pass go  
We can go fast or we can go slow  
We can get high or we can get low  
No, there ain't no rules tonight

[Chorus: All]  
If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody (Twilight dances with Shining Armor and Cadence)  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah) (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and their friend Scootaloo sing the song eagerly with the other little boy and girl ponies. Rainbow Dash created rainbows in the sky to the joy of Elizabeth, Jessica, Regina, Daisy, and Jessie.)

[Refrain: All]  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah) (Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence sing the song along with Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Applejack and Apple Bloom, and Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo)

[Verse 2: Deirdre Sloan]  
Who's got the eye of the tiger?  
If you a fighter  
If you got soul  
Who wants to walk on the wire?  
Dance in the fire  
Never get old (Deirdre exchanged a hoof 5 with Fluttershy the happy pony that dances on the stage. Pinkie danced and did cartwheels with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo)

[Pre-Chorus 2: Deirdre]  
If you got game, boy, you can pass go  
We can go fast or we can go slow  
We can get high or we can get low  
We can love like fools tonight

[Chorus: All]  
If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

Then all of a sudden, there was a big zap as the music died. Jessie pressed on the keyboard and nothing happened. Deirdre and Ursula got no guitar at all. What happened to the music? The ponies groaned. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were unhappy with the other younger ponies.

"What happened to the music?" Pinky asked. She actually lifted Deirdre and Ursula with magic to look for the music that went away.

'The instruments don't play anymore. What happened to them?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think we got too much hunka burning love as I think we overloaded your pony power," Joey said from the drums.

"Fix it, what happened?" Jessie asked.

Celestia looked around and saw Trixie and Discord. She came over to them.

'He made her do it," Starlight said.

'He told me to," Trixie said. "Sunset has to create her destiny and sing. This couldn't be a better time."

"You fix up the power and no more tricks, Discord. You've done enough mischief with that fake troll of yours," Celestia said intently.

"Yes, majesty, no more tricks," Discord said.

"That means, Q, no crossing your dragon fingers behind your back. I know a few things about the Q," Jessie said firmly.

"Shame on you for ruining this for us kids," Spike said to the bigger dragon.

"I just want to be sure that Sunset doesn't change her mind as humans can be finicky," Discord said. Trixie used her magic to float up and fix the pony transformer that she was made to disrupt with Discord.

"Let me help," Starlight said.

'Of course, what was I thinking to not let my assistant help me?" Trixie used her magic to levitate Starlight and they worked on the transformer.

"Human friends, the music doesn't have to end unless you want it to,' Thorax said to the band.

"The unique animal is right. I wish I knew what kind of an animal are you. You remind me of Pokemon for some reason," Joey said.

"Listen to me," Sunset spoke up. 'Every pony, even the little ones, light your horns for the stage for us. Please do so."

'All right every pony…" Applejack started to say and smiled as her little sister Apple Bloom lit the stage along with Big McIntosh, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

'Subjects, lend your horns," Shiny Armor said to the delight of Twilight as he and Cadence lit their horns with glows. All the ponies activated their glowing horns for Sunset. Celestia smiled proudly with Twilight to see Sunset with confidence. Trixie and Starlight fixed the transformer and were a bit confused as Twilight shook her head and mouthed 'not now.' Spike flew to Trixie and Starlight and pointed down at Sunset and said why Twilight said not to turn it on and the ponies nodded and looked down at Sunset. Trixie and Starlight lit their pony horns.

"That's it every pony, lend your horns," Celestia encouraged as she and Luna lit their horns.

"That's great, now every pony give me a beat of what you all heard. Clap or stamp your hoofs,' Sunset stamped her boot and clapped hands on the stage.

"Like this, every pony,' Twilight stood on her hind legs and almost fell back on the stage.

"Allow a helping hand, number one,' Deirdre smiled as she steadied Twilight that stood on her legs. Twilight clapped and stamped her hoof on the stage by her best pal Sunset. Of all the friends Twilight ever met, Sunset Shimmer was the best pal ever.

'Come on every pony, that's it,' Scootaloo said. "Follow Rainbow Dash, if you can fly." Rainbow Dash used her wings to steady on the ground and clapped and stamped her hoof. Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie all joined in the clapping and stamping hooves.

'I guess you better take it, Sunset," Jessie smiled. The ponies, the majestic ones, the family ones like Granny Smith and other family, and other ponies were all clapping and stamping if they could stand on two hoofs.

"It's all yours, pony friend," Twilight smiled as Deirdre steadied her.

"You're the best pony friend ever for anybody to have," Sunset said to her pony pal. She gave Twilight a big hug after bending down to her height. "But will they hear me though? The mic won't work."

"Well number one, you better sing with all your heart and all your love then for the ponies to hear you, for can they hear you, can they hear you singing?" Deirdre sang out.

"Believe in the magic, the magic of music my dear," Joey smiled at Sunset. Sunset played her guitar as she sang out nice and loud:

Sunset Shimmer:  
If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah) 

If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

[Refrain: All]  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

[Outro: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight and friends, Deirdre, Jessie, Joey, and Ursula, Elizabeth, Jessica, Daisy, Regina, and crowd ]  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah

"Ooh, Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah," Pinkie sang out though the song was over. Sunset laughed as she played her guitar as the power was restored. Twilight looked over at Discord and Trixie that both seemed to feign innocence that they both did this, but it was probably to have Sunset sing as everybody cheered. Twilight proudly sang one more time as the band and ponies sang out without music:

Twilight with Sunset and Deirdre steadying her and singing with Jessie tapping at the keyboard with drumsticks and Joey on drums:

If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah

"This next song comes from my world as it's kind of two songs into one. I'll sing one verse with Ursula and Sunset can sing one verse with Jessie," Deirdre said with a smile.

"It's easy to sing. Do you know these words?" Jessie asked, letting Sunset read the words to sing with her.

"I was in the restaurant and heard the band playing that song. They were nice," Sunset said. She knew how the chords went. Trixie and Starlight joined the other ponies in dancing. Discord the dragon stayed and had a swell time at the pony party as he danced. Thorax enjoyed the party as the humans were very nice. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence all smiled of such lively fun humans that excited the ponies.

"Party!' Pinkie screamed and fired the canons again because she was Pinkie and she was the party pony. Pon 3 the DJ got the lights back after raising a hoof and activated the lights again. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were ready to get hoof free and fancy free again with the other little boy and girl ponies for a party! Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all joined in on instruments: bass guitar for Applejack, synthesizer for Rarity, tambourine for Fluttershy, guitar for Rainbow Dash, and drums for Pinkie Pie. Pinkie grinned at Joey on his set of drums. Joey grinned back as he petted Pinkie and hugged the little pony.

"I liked you the best, Pinkie Pie. You're a pretty party pony," Joey said to her.

"Aw, you humans make me blush and happy saying nice thing about me," Pinkie sighed.

"We like all of you ponies. I'm very glad I came," Jessie smiled as she petted Pinkie.

"You humans love petting ponies and I like that a lot," Pinkie sighed.

Jessica led the ponies in her kind of dancing, thought it was hard to stand on two legs. Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi the little kids led the ponies in dancing as it was easier for them to get on all fours, and the little girls didn't care they wore dresses and nothing else as the ponies did get some extra treats to say the least.

"I can see why the humans like this term of 'moon over Equestria," Discord teased and winked at the camera.

"Yeah, the girls are really, really, nice under their dresses as they are truly different and warm," Thorax sighed.

"Is it OK for a girl pony to like what the human girls show under their dresses? They got no tails obviously and it's pretty. Even Sunset is pretty," Trixie sighed.

'Hmm, there's me, Starlight Glimmer and then there is Sunset Shimmer. Hmm, could we be linked somehow?" Starlight wondered of her name and Sunset's name and how coincidental it was! The band started to play the song.

Venus Voulez Vous

Deirdre and Ursula and Jessie and Sunset, joined in by 'Rainbooms', pony sized

(Deirdre and Ursula on guitar, Joey on drums, Jessie on keyboard, and Sunset on guitar from Applejack)

Original song: Venus by Bananarama and Voulez-Vous by Abba

"Uh-huh," Twilight said on the mic.

"Well," Sunset said.

"Uh-huh," Twilight said and bounced on the stage.

'Well," Sunset said.

'Wow!" Trixie and Starlight called out together on the mic.

"Uh-huh,' Joey said.

"Well," Jessie said.

"Uh-huh," Venus and Cassie called as they leaned on the stage.

"Wow!" Deirdre called out. Sunset played out the bass beat on the guitar as the band started to swing it. Jessie bounced her body and played keyboard. Deirdre and Ursula got down on guitar and felt the beat. The ponies were all dancing furiously.

"Wow!" Ursula called out.

"Well venus!" Deirdre seethed.

"She's got it!" Jessie called out.

"Well Venus!" Sunset called out.

"Well Venus!" Ursula said.

"She's got it," Twilight said.

"Well, Venus," Rarity said.

'She's got it!" Rainbow Dash sang out.

"Wow!" Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie exclaimed and played the beat.

Ursula and Deirdre:

Goddess on the mountain top

(Uh-huh) (From the Rainbooms)  
Burning like a silver flame  
The summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name

Wow!

She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire 

Jessie and Sunset:

People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark  
Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark  
And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean 

(Shiny Armor guided Twilight off the stage to dance with her and then Cadence as the beat was rumba like. Scootaloo went from dancing with Apple Bloom to dancing with Sweetie Belle. Spike jumped up and down, danced, and did flips as this was the best party ever. Applejack and Rarity leaned into their mics to sing the fun song with Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash as they smiled at Shining dancing with his sister, then Cadence. Granny Smith can still cut a jig out there with the other young ponies along with Twilight's Mom and Dad, Rainbow Dash's Mom and Dad, Fluttershy's family with Zephyr, and Pinkie's family with Maud, Marble, and Limestone. Even stuffy Maud Pony and Cranky Donkey were having a swell time.)

Voulez-Vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-Vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est Voulez Vous  
Voulez Vous...

"You got it!" Trixie and Starlight exclaimed and bumped into Jessie. Jessie laughed and bounced with the ponies. Joey hit the drums with a passion with Pinkie Pie.

"Wow!" Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all called out happily. Maud held her hoof in the air to demonstrate a peace sign as Marble and Limestone got down with Zephyr. Pon 3 clapped hoofs and got down in the DJ booth. Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi did the pony dance as Spike assisted to hold up Twilight to show her dance move she learned from the humans. Shining Armor and Cadence joined the dance move along with Celestia and Luna. Then Twilight and Cadence did their little 'sunshine dance' and did a little shake to the delight of Sunset that did her own little shake as she played her guitar.

"You have a wonderful friend, Twilight," Cadence smiled.

"I know I do," Twilight sighed.

Ursula and Deirdre:

Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
Making every man mad  
Black as the dark night she was  
Got what no one else had  
Wah! 

(Cranky Donkey and Matilda had a few dance moves as Pon 3 moved around and danced in her booth by Trixie and Starlight. Discord and Thorax danced by Trixie and Starlight. Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi danced by the boy and girl ponies. Elizabeth, Jessica, Regina, and Daisy had fun dancing with the ponies. It was fun to dance with Big McIntosh and Zephyr Breeze. Fluttershy shook her tambourine with Deirdre on her knees playing her guitar and the pony and Deirdre rubbed noses.)

She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire

"Ah ha!"

She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it

Aha, take it now or leave it!  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire

(Deirdre and Ursula did a split on the stage in their dresses)

(Jessie let Sunset sing on her own)

Sunset:

Voulez Vous (ah-ha)

Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez Vous (ah-ha)

Ursula:  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire

She's got it

Yes baby she's got it

Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire

Sunset:

I know what you think  
"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"  
Feeling mighty proud

Wow!  
I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd  
I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game  
Master of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

Voulez Vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets

Jessie:  
Voulez Vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est Voulez Vous  
Voulez Vous!

Dreaming the 7 minute 'Percussion mix'

By Ursula

From: Ruff Driverz Presents Arrola - Dreaming (A.1 Percussion Mix)

After that song, Ursula played out her swinging song as it was the 7 minute version. Twilight the pony really had fun dancing. Cassie, Venus, Bryce, and Kochi were all demonstrating the pony dance as the song played out. Pinkie swung around and got down to the song. Applejack thought it was a cool pony nanny type of swinging happy song as her little sister Apple Bloom bounced and got down with Rarity's sister Sweetie. Discord was dancing with Trixie and Starlight as they bounced into the song's fast rhythm. Cranky Donkey was happier as he showed them young ponies how to get down as he and Matilda danced by Granny Smith. Celestia's rainbow mane shimmered even brighter as she, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor danced with the humans. Jessica had a great time doing Twilight's pony dance as she and Twilight were quite a sight. Sunset played the guitar with a passion as the beat was bouncy and happy as confetti was flying up and down for pony party! Sunset, Deirdre, and Ursula stood together and bounced the guitar bass beat as the ponies danced wildly.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew up and down and Rarity did flips over her as this was a fun lively song.

"Bouncies!" Pinkie shouted happily. Even the stiff formal Maud Pony was dancing up a storm by Zephyr Pony and her sisters Limestone and Marble. These humans can cut it in her opinion. Daisy, Regina, Elizabeth, and Jessica danced by so many ponies. Trixie used magic to turn the glitter into lighting as she and Starlight Glimmer got down. They got on the stage and danced by Sunset. Sunset danced and played out her guitar to the beat. Twilight bounced up and down with the other ponies as this was fun. Fluttershy felt more open and happy to be dancing to the fun song. Applejack got down on her guitar with Fluttershy, Pinkie loved to hit the drums wildly by Joey Glad, and Rarity got to play her synthesizer and bob to the music as her sister Sweetie Belle moved wildly with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Cassie and Venus clapped and did the bump as their dresses went up and down and got down with Bryce and Kochi. Elizabeth and Deirdre got down and funky with Daisy and Regina as they danced wildly to the song intro that was lively and fast. Celestia and Luna took turns dancing with Discord. Trixie and Starlight danced and emitted magic to make the confetti fall like snow and everybody danced and had fun to the wild fast song. Pon 3 held her hoof up with Maud as this was pony awesome!

Sunset played guitar with Deirdre as Ursula sang the song:

Let's play in the sun

Every day is a holiday

Let's play in the sun

Every day is a holiday

Let's play in the sun

Every day is a holiday

Let's play in the sun

Every day is a holiday

Let's play in the sun

Every day is a holiday

Let's play in the sun

Every day is a holiday

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

"This next song is a pony type song as it's easy to change who the person is," Ursula grinned. "Can Sunset play this?"

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you to play this song," Joey said, cuing the drums. Ursula swung her body and played the guitar tune that made Rainbow and Applejack happy as they were dancing.

"It's the 1980s pony style!" Jessica proclaimed. Daisy bumped into her and danced. Jessica bumped into her back and danced. Regina and Elizabeth smiled as they got down. Elizabeth was a sight dancing and holding the camera to film the pony dance and the humans mingling. Celestia and Trixie both made rainbows that flashed to the music. Thorax danced in the sky with Twilight and Spike. Spike did flips of such a cool song that was about Twilight and Sunset. Joey played the drums. Deirdre and Ursula bumped into Sunset as she laughed and bumped into them back as they played guitars and swung into the song as they all sang and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo led the younger ponies in dance and Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash backed them up. Twilight danced on the stage.

Bit by bit

Ursula, Jessie, and Sunset

From Fletch, rewritten

Moving in, making my connection  
Something's up, you can feel it in the air  
Private eyes, never know who's watching  
Playing cool, you haven't got a prayer

Have you heard the news making all the headlines  
Zooming via satellite?  
Have you heard the news coming through the grapevine  
Twilight is working overtime

Bit by bit, one way or another  
Bit by bit, running undercover  
Tonight can't lose, making all the headlines

Bit by bit, gettin' to the bottom  
Bit by bit, nothing's gonna stop us tonight

Diggin' in, gonna break by mornin'  
Comin' out, you can read it in the Times

Have you heard the news making all the headlines  
Zooming via satellite?  
Have you heard the news coming through the grapevine  
Sunset is working overtime

Bit by bit, one way or another  
Bit by bit, running undercover  
Tonight can't lose, making all the headlines

Bit by bit, gettin' to the bottom  
Bit by bit, nothing's gonna stop us tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight

Have you heard the news making all the headlines  
Zooming via satellite?  
Have you heard the news coming through the grapevine  
Twilight and Sunset are running outta time

Come on ponies, sing loud!

Pony crowd:

Bit by bit, one way or another  
Bit by bit, running undercover  
Tonight can't lose, making all the headlines

Bit by bit, gettin' to the bottom  
Bit by bit, nothing's gonna stop us tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight

The bridge was played out:

"Bit by bit." Ursula sang.

"Bit by bit." Deirdre sang.

"Bit by bit, tonight!" Sunset sang.

Bit by bit! Ursula sang.

Bit by bit! Deirdre sang.

Bit by bit! Sunset sang.

All:

Have you heard the news making all the headlines  
Zooming via satellite?  
Have you heard the news coming through the grapevine  
Twilight and Sunset are running outta time

Bit by bit, one way or another  
Bit by bit, running undercover  
Tonight can't lose, making all the headlines

Bit by bit, gettin' to the bottom  
Bit by bit, nothing's gonna stop us tonight

Finally, it was Sunset's turn.

"I want to pick out a song that I heard and that it's a lot happier. This is for Twilight," Sunset said. Twilight was very honored and so was Spike. It was a beautiful song as the pony band backed them up and Pon 3 played out the lights and Trixie made it glitter.

Only in my dreams

Sunset Shimmer

From Debbie Gibson

Everytime I'm telling secrets  
I remember how it used to be  
And I realized how much I miss you  
And I realize how it feels to be free

Now I see I'm up to no good (no, no good)  
And I wanna start again  
Can't remember when I felt good (felt good baby)  
No I can't remember when

Nay, only in my dreams  
As real as it may seem  
It was only in my dreams

Couldn't see how much I missed you (now I do)  
Couldn't see how much it meant (ahh)  
Now I see my world come tumbling down (Trixie bounced a beach ball to Sunset. Sunset smiled and threw the ball back.)  
(Tumbling down my world)  
Now I see the road is bent

If I only once could hold you (no, no, no)  
And remember how it used to be (ahh)  
If only I could scold you  
And forget how it feels to be free

Nay, only in my dreams  
As real as it may seem  
It was only in my dreams

No,  
No, no, no, only in my dreams  
As real as it may seem  
It was only in my dreams 

Then, Octavia pony got to play the bridge with her cello as Ursula cued in the pony and her cello and she played it well.

"Whoa, whoa,' Twilight sang as she did cartwheels.

"Ahh," Jessie sang out.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba," the ponies on the band sang.

Nay, only in my dreams  
As real as it may seem  
It was only in my dreams

No,  
No, no, no, only in my dreams  
As real as it may seem  
It was only in my dreams

No, no, no, only in my dreams  
As real as it may seem  
It was only in my dreams

Finally, the party was wrapping up.

"It is now time my friends," Discord said. It was time to send the humans home with Sunset.

"How about one more on the road?" Deirdre smiled. "Come on, Q, you owe us."

'Yeah, Q," Jessie said intently.

'Yeah, whoever you were on the human world. I hope my human self is not into tricking with her name,' Trixie said firmly.

"Very well,' Discord said as it was a nice melody. Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie gathered with families and friends. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor of the royalty stepped up and hugged each of the humans: adults in Deirdre, Elizabeth, Jessica, Daisy, Regina, Ursula, Joey, and Jessie. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had an awesome time along with the other little pony boys and girls as they liked the human boys and girls very much in Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi. The little boys and girls were knelt down hugging the little ponies.

"Thank you so much for having us," Jessie said emotionally to Celestia. "Now I know why my Mom gave me the ponies when I felt lonely and needed friends."

"I am very glad my ponies and I touched your lives in your human world," Celestia told the happier human.

"It's hard to say goodbye," Twilight said through her tears.

'She'll be fine. You got to believe that. We gave her spirit back,' Spike said through his tears. Saying goodbye to old friends really sucked, if that was OK to say. Sunset was a genuine nice human now that she learned about friendship like Twilight. Spike will never forget her.

"We'll take care of Sunset. We'll always check on her. She won't be lonely," Deirdre assured Twilight and her court as she and her friends hugged them.

Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi hugged the ponies and had a lot of pony prizes. It was funny how the pony toys were just like the toys on the human world. Elizabeth will never in her lifetime figure out how these ponies might know more then they let on. Oh well, she had enough problems figuring out her sister hugging Big McIntosh and Zephyr Breeze the pony. Jessica actually vowed to find out if they had human counterparts.

"Oh boy," Daisy groaned of Jessica moments.

"Oh, it's just a phase. She'll probably forget," Regina smiled.

Sunset hugged Celestia. She only wished she was a pony.

"It'll come in time when you learn friendship and when things settle. I know you'll then be a pony again when you open your heart,' Celestia told Sunset.

"You know, despite my shyness and all about your humanity, only because of what human girls got, well, I think you're a cool pretty human. Maybe I'll understand when I'm older," Spike said.

"Oh,' Sunset hugged Spike. "You were a cool dog." She gave him a kiss.

Twilight looked at Sunset. Sunset looked at her. Sunset got on her knees and they both hugged and cried emotionally. It hurt to depart. Celestia patted each pony and human with her hoofs. She had the esteem honor to be teaching two special girls about friendship. They were best friends, but they were on separate worlds. Luna and Cadence shared Celestia's feelings. Shining Armor shed tears to see his poor sister sad and heartbroken about the human having to go home and no way to see for 2 years. It was as painful as when Twilight and Spike left to learn friendship. Shining hoped hard that the human found happiness as no pony or human deserved to be friendless at all. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie felt like crying too. Rainbow Dash kicked a pebble and shed tears as she crouched down and let her emotions out as she sobbed. Scootaloo came over to hug her as Rainbow Dash engulfed her and was crying and sobbing. Rainbow's family in Windy and Bow Hot were crouched down hugging their daughter and understood the genuine pain she had. Sunset was one of the nicest humans ever, and she deserved to have friends. She hoped the humans told the truth that the human counterparts of them will be nicer to Sunset and be her friend. The song played out as hugs were exchanged between ponies and humans and tears shed. Even the great Discord was crying over by Trixie and Starlight. Thorax wiped at his tears and hoped that Sunset did find friends like he did. All she had to do was open her heart like he did and they will come. He just hoped they will come. Sunset was a beautiful human being.

This is farewell

Humans and ponies alike

Deirdre:  
This is farewell,  
Farewell but not forever  
This is farewell  
Until we're back together

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence  
This is so long for now,  
We'll meet again somehow.  
And until the day we do I will be thinking of you. 

(Sunset laughed as she went out with the other ponies and hugged then and spun around with them. She spun around Apple Bloom and her BFF Sweetie Belle. She hugged her teacher Celestia emotionally and Celestia kissed her and nuzzled her. Sunset then looked at Twilight as Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinky all hugged her at once)

Twilight:  
This is farewell to life the way we knew it.

Shining Armor:  
This is farewell But somehow we'll come through it

Jessie  
We will all meet another day!  
You and I!

Ursula, Joey, and Deirdre, Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi all call out:  
Farewell

Elizabeth, Jessica, Daisy, and Regina  
This is farewell

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all wave:  
Farewell

Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Trixie, Starlight, and Pon 3 with a hoof to her throat to call out:  
Farewell

All ponies and human alike:  
Farewell, but not good-bye.

Sunset stood with Elizabeth and Deirdre and held their hands. Ursula held her guitar and waved to the ponies after playing it. All the ponies young and old waved to her and called her name.

"At least we're not in the Smurfs village," Jessie smiled through her tears.

"Or Planet of the Apes that you watched," Deirdre teased her pal as she shed tears. It was a sight to see Jessica and Daisy were both bawling to have to leave a wonderful place as this was one big dream not just for kids as big kids like her deserved to see a wonderful land in Equestria full of wonderful ponies young and old alike.

"Or Strawberry Shortcake. Think I can tease Bryan with a pony doll?" Joey grinned at Venus that nodded and let him have a pony doll. Cassie and Bryce took sweets from Pinkie.

"Live long and prosper on your world," Pony Tuvok the police said, holding up his hoof.

"Energize, Q," Deirdre told Discord.

Discord the dragon concentrated on the humans. Sunset waved as she, Deirdre, Elizabeth and Jessica the twins, Daisy, Regina, Jessie, Joey, Ursula, and the kids Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi were now gone, except Sunset left one thing behind. She left her little leather coat. Twilight sat down and held the little coat. It wasn't fair to wait 2 years. There was so much she would've wanted to do with Sunset. How can a friend be forced to wait and not do them? Twilight's tears hit the jacket as she cried and felt so lost.

"I feel really bad for her to have such a friend, only to say goodbye,' Trixie pony said as Starlight nodded. The other ponies tried to give comfort to her. Celestia looked at Discord, thought about it, and she gave a nod and glowed her horn. But this was the last time.

"Does it mean that much to you, Twilight? Would you like to see if the humans do give her a chance?" Discord asked her. The other ponies looked at Discord in shock. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash didn't' know what to make of this now. Neither did Spike.

"But you know I can't go back to the world," Twilight said. "The portal is closed. You just sent them all back to the Canterlot portal."

"I will let Discord do this one time and one time only. I think I understand what you want with Sunset. I'll give you until sunrise on their world. I'll let Discord take you back, and you talk to the girls again. Also, I thought about this human version of me. Give her this," Celestia smiled.

Spike the dragon gave a scroll with his dragon breath after he coughed it up.

"Much as I would like to go and be the dog again, I think I should let you girls do what you want to do. But could you please ask Fluttershy to give you some of those Dinovites? I get such a craving," Spike said.

"And I can make up more of this food that Spike seems to like on the human world as the dog," Celestia smiled.

"And I was getting over my sister Twilly is a unique pony," Shining mused with a smile as Cadence smiled too. She wondered, was there a human like her, and if there was a Twilight of that world, was she and Twilight best friends?

"I guess we can't go again can we?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, will I ever meet me on that world?" Pinkie mourned to never meet her human self.

"Now, now, 2 years will come and go. We were once children yesterday it seemed," Rarity said.

"I guess as the human expression goes, find and fulfill your happiness with Sunset. We hate to see you give everything up just because a friend had to go home far away from us," Rainbow Dash said.

"I can sense you want to talk to the girls again, and it would be rough for you to wait 2 years, and unfair to be bound by the rules of time," Celestia said. "Now Discord, you bring Twilight back by tomorrow."

"I will. Twilight, be prepared to be on two legs," Discord said.

"I got to say one thing about the human world. I'm glad I get clothes when I go in. I hate to be a naked pony human," Twilight said as she stood on her hind legs and laughed. Twilight's friends laughed too.

Discord concentrated and then he and Twilight vanished for 'back to the human world!'

"I hope it works out," Scootaloo said to her idol Rainbow Dash. "I hate to see her sad and nobody liking her at all."

'Me too, kid. I hope it all works out for the humans," Rainbow Dash.

"I think it will this time for Sunset, and they will prevent the doom," Celestia smiled.

"Doom? Is there trouble?" Applejack asked.

'Oh no, I hate trouble," Fluttershy said.

"Never you mind. It's something for the humans to handle as we ponies handle our own problems and only help if we need to," Luna said.

"We both know how to protect our worlds, and I believe that Sunset will have friends, and she'll be a legend. I hope to see it," Celestia shed tears.

"Oh sister, I hate to see you hurt. Believe in your student. She will do very good and make us all proud of her," Luna said as she and Celestia nuzzled and hugged.

"I believe we'll see them someday. If there's enough friendship on their world, it'll come to us," Pinkie said, wiping at her eyes.

"Now it's up to Twilight to make sure Sunset is embraced," Rarity said as the ponies hoped for the best.

To be continued


End file.
